Lost In Her Dreams
by SarahSchmabulous
Summary: There was an accident. An accident that would change Brennan deeply. Now, everytime she touches Booth, she dreams of horrific events that come true. What happens when one of those events is death?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Bones.

_She heard his voice. He was calling for her, desperate to find her among the remains of the building. She was trapped beneath various boards, her life slipping away from her slowly. _

_"Booth..." She whispered. He continued to call her name, oblivious to the attempt made to get his attention. _

_The boards were suffocating her, and she was bleeding internally, as well as externally. He wasn't going to get to her in time. Her life was going to end before he had a chance to save her. _

_The pain was too much to take. She took one last blurry look at her blood-soaked shirt, and drifted off into what could have possibly been death._

Temperance Brennan woke up with a gasp. She looked around, and let out a huge breath as she realized that she was in her room. Her hand subconsciously wiped away at the beads of sweat that were trickling down her face. This was the same nightmare she had been having for weeks. Ever since that awful day.

Three months ago, there had been an accident. Brennan had reported to a crime scene to investigate a dead body found in an old warehouse. She had been forewarned that the warehouse was unsafe, and it was bound to collapse any time now. She had, as usual, been stubborn, and proceded into the warehouse anyways. The FBI agents already inside had excused themselves for a few moments, leaving Temperance alone with the body. About ten minutes later, Brennan heard a loud crack, and quickly found herself in the path of a collapsing warehouse.

There were two other people inside at the time of the collapse, but they had narrowly escaped with just a few scrapes and bruises. Brennan, on the other hand, was trapped inside.

Her body laid mangled underneath many huge boards, and a two by four with several nails on the end of it was protruding from her stomach, her crimson blood gushing out from around it.

A few moments after the collapse, as she was losing consciousness, she heard him. Booth. He was desperately screaming for her, pleading with her to answer him back. She whispered his name, and shortly after lost consciousness. Booth had found her seconds afterwards, and carried her to safety.

But now, she was sitting up alone in her apartment, rocking back and forth as she allowed tears to escape from her eyes.

"Booth...Booth..." She whispered. That was all she needed right now. She glanced over at her clock. The time read 2:54 a.m. Without thinking, she grabbed her cell phone from her bedside and held the 1 button until the speed dial registered.

Brennan adjusted herself under her covers in the fetal position and listened to the monotone sound of the phone ringing. Just before the last ring, she heard the voice that soothed her like no other.

"Bones, what's wrong?" A sleepy Booth asked from the other end of the phone. Brennan didn't answer, and instead listened to his ragged breathing. "Bones? Bones are you okay?" He asked, this time worry evident in his voice. Brennan took a small breath and whispered into the phone.

"I...I...I'm scared..."

"I'll be there in ten minutes." Booth said seriously as he grabbed his keys from his nightstand.

XxXxXxXxX

Brennan had kicked the covers off of her, still remaining in the fetal position and rocking back and forth as the tears continued to flow down her face. She heard the sound of keys jumbling together, and a few seconds later she heard her front door open and close.

Booth made his way to her bedroom and stopped in the door frame.

"Bones..." He said sympathetically as he took in her figure. She looked broken, lying there sobbing uncontrollably.

He walked over to the bed and sat down next to her. She continued to lie there, sobbing and rocking. He placed his hand on her shoulder, and immediately she brought her eyes to his and stared at him.

"Bones. It's all right now. I'm here." He said. She let out one more sob before she sat up and wrapped her arms around him tightly. He returned the grasp and started to trace circles in the small of her back. She buried her head in his neck and let more sobs escape from her.

"I'm afraid to fall asleep Booth. I'm afraid that I'm going to end up back under all the boards, lying there, helpless and bleeding. I'm scared. I'm so scared." She whispered.

"Shhhh. It's all right. I'm here. It's going to be okay now. Let's just lie down, and I'll stay right here with you." He said as he tilted back towards the mattress. She obliged, and within a few minutes she was sleeping soundly in his arms.

XxXxXxX

Ok, how did you like it?

This was just a little prologue to show what she's been through so far. More to come soon!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own Bones :

Seeley Booth swiped his card into the machine and walked onto the platform, taking in his surroundings slowly. As usual, Brennan was sloped over the table, examining more remains.

"Hey Bones, whatcha doing?" He asked innocently.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" She answered, never taking her eyes off of the remains.

"It looks like your working during your lunch hour. So, you want to go grab a bite to eat at the diner?" He asked hopefully.

"No." She replied.

"Okay...how about I go grab some chinese food and bring it back here?"

"No."

"Well then. You want me to fix you some coffee?"

"No." She repeated. Booth clenched his fists and sighed.

"Are you even hungry?" He asked. Brennan turned around to face him.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Doing what?"

"Trying to take care of me and do things for me. I can get by by myself." Bones told him with a straight look on her face.

"I was just trying to help." Booth replied.

"I don't need your help. I don't need you for anything." She retorted as she turned back around and continued working on the remains.

Booth took a step forward and leaned in towards her ear and lowered his voice. "That's not what it seemed like lastnight." He whispered. Brennan whipped her head around to face him.

"We're not going to talk about lastnight. I'm sorry I disturbed you so late at night. It was a huge mistake, and it will never happen again. Now drop it." She said coldly.

"Okay. Fine." Booth said as he put his hands up in surrender. He shook his head slowly and turned around to walk off of the platform.

XxXxXxXxX

Brennan was sprawled out across her bed, engulfed in an uneasy sleep. She began to toss and turn, desperate to end the dream.

_She watched as he took a sip of his coffee, and she smiled as a few drops of it ran down his shirt. _

_"You spilled some." She announced._

_"Really? I thought my spit was just brown and hot." Booth retorted with a goofy grin._

_She returned the grin and sat in silence as they both finished off the rest of their apple pie. Booth reached across the table to grab a napkin when his hand fell and accidentally knocked the scalding hot cup of coffee all over himself._

_"AH!" He exclaimed as he bounced out of his seat, furiously hitting his shirt in order to wipe some of the coffee off._

_"Are you okay?" Brennan asked as she jumped up. _

_"Yeah, I guess. It just burnt me." He replied._

Brennan opened her eyes and glanced around her bedroom. The clock read 2:54 am.

"What?" She asked aloud as she picked up the clock. That was the exact same time she had woken up the night before. "That's weird." She added. Brennan shrugged it off and rolled back over, eager for more sleep.

XxXxXxX

"Bones! Answer the door! I know you're in there!" Booth yelled from the opposite side of Brennan's front door. She groggily made her way over to it, not in a hurry to see her visitor. She wrenched open the door and looked at him.

"What?" She asked annoyed.

"Geez Bones, who pissed in your frosted flakes?" Booth asked as he made his way into the apartment.

"...I haven't eaten frosted flakes since I was a little girl." Bones replied in confusion.

"It's an expres- oh who cares. Anyways. Get dressed, we're going to the diner for breakfast!" Booth exclaimed.

"Fine." She replied without an argument.

Twenty minutes later they were settling down in a booth at their favorite diner. The waitress made her way over to take their order.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yeah, we'd like two apple pies and two cups of coffee, thanks." Booth ordered. The waitress nodded and headed back towards the kitchen.

"I can order for myself." Brennan replied hotly.

"Simmer down Bones." Booth said calmly. The two made small talk for the next few minutes until their food arrived.

They both began to eat slowly and ended their conversation. Brennan watched as he took a sip of his coffee, and she smiled as a few drops of it ran down his shirt.

"You spilled some." She announced.

"Really? I thought my spit was just brown and hot." Booth retorted with a goofy grin.

She returned the grin and sat in silence as they both finished off the rest of their apple pie. Booth reached across the table to grab a napkin when his hand fell and accidentally knocked the scalding hot cup of coffee all over himself.

"AH!" He exclaimed as he bounced out of his seat, furiously hitting his shirt in order to wipe some of the coffee off.

"Are you okay?" Brennan asked as she jumped up.

"Yeah, I guess. It just burnt me." He replied.

Brennan stopped breathing for a moment and stared at Booth with a pale expression.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked.

"I...I dreamed about this lastnight." Brennan whispered.

"Really? So you didn't bother to stop me before I spilled hot coffee all over myself?" He asked.

"I..I'm sorry. I just, I didn't expect it to actually happen..." She replied.

Booth continued to silently curse himself under his breath, while Bones sat down and began to think about what had just happened. She had seen the future.

And that thought scared her.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Bones.

I am SO sorry that it has taken so long to update! I went to NYC, and then my computer was down, and all this stupid stuff kept happening. But it's okay, because I'm back now! Yay!

"Wait...so you mean to tell me that you dreamt that Booth was going to spill hot coffee all over himself, and then he did?" Angela asked with a confused look on her face.

"That's exactly what I mean." Brennan replied.

"That's weird." Angela muttered as she continued her work. "Maybe it was just a coincidence."

"I hope so." Brennan told her.

Hoping never got Temperance very far.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I'll be at the Jeffersonian at ten tomorrow morning." Booth said as stopped the car outside of Brennan's house.

"Okay. I'll see you then." Brennan said. Booth patted her hand and held it for a moment before she pulled away.

"See ya Bones."

"Bye Booth." Bones said as she pulled her keys out of her purse. She dragged herself into her living room and plopped down onto the couch. She had been so exhausted, and had barely been getting any sleep these past few days. Her eyes quickly fluttered shut.

_Seeley Booth sat down at his desk in the Hoover Building. Bones sat down across from him, watching him sort through his mail. _

_"Here it is." Booth said as he picked up a large envelope. He reached across the desk for his envelope opener. _

_"When can we go?" Brennan asked as she tapped her foot impatiently._

_"When I open this envelope." Booth replied as he slid the opener in the corner of the envelope. He jerked it across, but failed at opening the envelope. Instead, the opener flew across his hand, slicing his palm open._

_Brennan watched as crimson droplets made their way onto Booth's desk._

_"Are you okay?" She asked as she jumped up, frantically searching for something to stop his blood flow._

_"Yeah, I'm fine." Booth said as he took his tie off and wrapped it around his wounded hand._

_"Your tie?" Brennan asked in disappointment._

_"Yeah. I never really liked this tie anyways." Booth laughed. _

The red numbers of the clock were glowing 2:54 a.m.

"Noo..." Brennan whispered as she turned over on the couch. This was the second dream she had had involving Booth, and so far the first one had come true. Her unconsciousness was starting to scare her.

Brennan sighed and got up from her place on the couch. It was no use going back to sleep. She jumped in the scalding hot shower and let the water soothe her for a mere fifteen minutes. Afterwards she got dressed and grabbed her keys and purse from the couch. She was going back to work.

Temperance nodded at the night guard at the Jeffersonian as she made her way into the office. It was four in the morning, and there she was, sitting behind her desk, analyzing new remains.

The time passed quickly, and before she knew it, the rest of the team was filing in through the doors of the Jeffersonian.

"How long have you been here sweetie?" Angela asked as she made herself cozy on the couch in Brennan's office.

"Since four this morning." Bones replied quietly.

"Four?? Why so early this time?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I figured it would be best if I went ahead and came into work." Bones told her best friend as she stood up. "Booth should be here soon. He's picking me up and we're going to the Hoover building, and then to a crime scene. They found remains this morning." Brennan continued.

"Lovely. More dead people." Angela said grimly.

XxXxXxXxX

Brennan and Booth made their way into Booth's SUV and sped off towards the Hoover building.

"So how long are you going to take in here?" Bones asked as they pulled into the parking lot.

"Not very long. I just have to check my mail to see if I got a letter." Booth replied.

"A letter?" She asked.

"Yes. A letter." He told her. Brennan didn't press the subject, and instead followed him into his clean office.

"Wow. It's pretty clean in here." Brennan complimented.

Seeley Booth sat down at his desk in the Hoover Building. Bones sat down across from him, watching him sort through his mail.

"Here it is." Booth said as he picked up a large envelope. He reached across the desk for his envelope opener.

"When can we go?" Brennan asked as she tapped her foot impatiently.

"When I open this envelope." Booth replied as he slid the opener in the corner of the envelope. He jerked it across, but failed at opening the envelope. Instead, the opener flew across his hand, slicing his palm open.

Brennan watched as crimson droplets made their way onto Booth's desk.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she jumped up, frantically searching for something to stop his blood flow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Booth said as he took his tie off and wrapped it around his wounded hand.

"Your tie?" Brennan asked in disappointment.

"Yeah. I never really liked this tie anyways." Booth laughed.

"Oh my God." Bones whispered as she stood up.

"What now?" Booth asked.

"This...I...I'm going crazy Booth." Brennan continued to whisper as she shook her head.

"Why? What is it?" Booth asked as he moved closer to her.

"No. Just, just...I need to go." Bones said as she turned around. Booth moved forward and grabbed her hand.

Bones turned around sharply and met Booth's eyes.

The look in his eyes shot a feeling through Brennan that she had never felt before. His stare, his loving, longing stare, made Brennan want to melt.

And that she did.

Her unconscious body landed on the ground with a loud thud, and Booth's heart raced as he attempted to revive her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Bones

_"Let me know if anything happens." Booth told Angela as he turned around and walked out of the lab._

_"You got it." Angela replied as she watched him leave. Booth swiped his card through the machine and was allowed to walk off of the platform. Just as he was walking down the first step, his untied shoelace got caught underneath his other foot._

_"Whoa!" Booth exclaimed as he lost his balance._

"WATCH IT!" Brennan screamed as she sat up.

"Whoa, whoa, Bones, simmer down. Are you okay?" Booth asked as he reached for her.

"Don't touch me!" Brennan yelled as she jerked away from him.

"Are you okay?" He asked again.

"I-Yeah. What happened?" She asked.

"You just passed out in my office. Your breathing was awkward, so I called 911. You're in the hospital." Booth told her as he again reached for her. She once again jerked away.

"Don't...touch me." Brennan whispered as she brought her knees up to her chest.

"Bones, what's going on with you?" Booth asked, a look of concern written across his face.

"If you touch me, I'll dream about you again." Bones mumbled.

"What are you talking about?" He asked in confusion.

"Ever since that day...the day that the building collapsed on me...I've been having dreams. And they've been about you. You've been--you've been getting hurt in my dreams. It's like I can see the future. I know it must sound crazy, but every dream that I've had about you since then has come true. First the coffee, and then you cutting yourself with an envelope opener. And just now..." Brennan trailed off as she closed her eyes.

"Just now what? What happened?"

"You're going to trip going down the steps of the lab." She said matter-of-factly.

"I am?" He asked.

"Yes. You are. And I'm not going to be able to stop it. But chances are, you're going to get hurt. The more you touch me, the worse the dreams are." She said as she began to cry softly.

"Don't cry Bones." Booth said as he leaned in to wipe away a tear.

"What did I just tell you?? The more you touch me, the worse the dreams are! I don't know why this is happening, or how to stop it. So for now, just...don't touch me. At all." Brennan said. Booth nodded and placed his hands on his lap.

This was going to be difficult for him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Brennan sat down on the couch in her office after being discharged from the hospital. The doctor told her that malnutrition and lack of sleep were to blame for her unconsciousness.

"I'm going to go, but I'll only be a phone call away." Booth said as Bones sat down. She nodded, not making eye contact with him.

Booth reached over to pat her hand, but stopped himself. He only nodded and turned to walk out of her office, passing Angela on his way.

"Let me know if anything happens." Booth told Angela as he turned around and walked out of the lab.

"You got it." Angela replied as she watched him leave. Booth swiped his card through the machine and was allowed to walk off of the platform. Just as he was walking down the first step, his untied shoelace got caught underneath his other foot.

"Whoa!" Booth exclaimed as he lost his balance.

"Booth!" Angela yelled as she watched him tumble down the small flight of stairs.

Brennan heard the commotion from her office and immediately jumped up. She ran out of her office and observed the scene before her.

Booth was lying on the ground, clinging to his right ankle and moaning in pain.

"Oh no..." Brennan mumbled under her breath as she ran to his side.

"I guess you were right..." Booth told her as he cringed in pain.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Booth, you have a sprained ankle. You really shouldn't be here." Bones told him as they walked towards his car.

"Look, we have a case. Therefore, I'm needed. Now let's go." Booth said as he climbed into the driver's side of his SUV.

A few minutes later, they were pulling up to a crime scene. Police cars, fire trucks, ambulances, and other various government issued vehicles were crowded around the scene. Brennan and Booth entered the scene under the yellow tape and walked over to a dead body.

"Female. Late twenties. Caucasian, looks to have been here for at least six weeks." Brennan spoke aloud.

"Ow..." Booth whispered. Brennan whipped her head around to look at him.

"You don't need to be here. You are injured. You need to be at home with your foot elevated." Bones told him sternly.

"She's right, you know." A police officer commented as he walked by the two of them. Booth shot him a harsh look as he balanced his weight on one foot.

"Come on. You're going home." Bones said as she walked towards him. She hesitated before she grabbed his arm and helped him to his car.

"Are you sure you should touch me?" Booth asked.

"If I dream of you again, I'll let you know." Bones replied as she helped him into the driver's seat.


End file.
